The present invention relates generally to toilet tank valve connection systems, and more specifically, to a quick release connection system for a toilet tank valve having commercial and residential application.
One of the major components of a toilet is the toilet tank valve which controls the level and refilling of water in the toilet tank to enable the flushing operation. These valves are typically inexpensive which results in their frequent breakage or the like. In order to replace a toilet tank valve, it is necessary to disconnect the valve from its secured position within the bottom wall of a toilet tank. This replacement, typically, cannot be accomplished by the home do-it-yourselfer. In particular, special knowledge of plumbing and possession of the requisite tools is required. Unless care is taken, there is the potential of cracking the porcelain toilet tank resulting in greater expenses to be incurred than fixing the original problem. In addition, it is often difficult to shut off the water source at the toilet tank as the control valve is frequently frozen due to long periods of disuse. To this end, plumbers have been frequently employed at high cost, as well as delays in obtaining replacement of the toilet tank valve.